


冻冰糖

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, 生日贺文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 给朋友的生日贺文，恋爱日常~





	冻冰糖

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marali/gifts).

1、吹头发

Regina轻靠在沙发侧垫上，她低着头，专注地翻阅着书本。金发女人拿着吹风机站在她身后，白净的五指穿梭在乌黑浓密的发丝间。湿漉漉的黑发被温暖的气流包裹着，Regina舒服地哼了一声，抬头笑着看了眼救世主。

Emma眨眨眼，伸手拿走她手中的书，把吹风机搁在了一旁。

镇长女士弯下腰，想去拿回被扔在茶几上的书，金发女人突然从背后抱住她。Regina怔了怔，正要发问，救世主绕到面前，亲了亲她还有点湿的卷发，语气固执得惹人发笑。

“这是我的。”

Regina无奈地叹口气，“你的。”

Emma俯下身，吻了吻她的眼睛，轻柔得有些痒。

“我的。”

“你的。”

救世主慢慢地凑近她，吻上对方微微张开的唇，轻轻咬了咬她的舌尖。

“也是我的。”

“也是你的。”

她头埋进Regina的肩膀，紧紧抱住她的腰。

“都是我的。” 

“都是你的。”

2、擦药

Regina找出一个小型药箱，从里面拿出药膏和棉签，在救世主身前半蹲下。

金发女人的膝盖破了皮，血与肉凝固在一起，惨烈可怖。

镇长女士挤了点药，拿棉签轻柔地在Emma伤口上滚了滚。救世主深吸一口气，攥住了被子的一角。

Regina担忧地停下来，“疼吗？”

“疼。”救世主眨眨眼，有点委屈地看着她。

镇长女士无奈地笑了笑，俯身朝伤口轻轻吹口气，在上方亲了亲。

“还疼吗？” 

Emma的脸颊微微发红，她咬着唇，轻轻摇摇头，

“不疼了。”

3、噩梦

她猛地沉入海中，咕噜噜的水一股脑向她涌来，四面八方将她挤压。她努力伸手，拼命向前划了几下。又咸又涩的海水涌入她的口鼻，火辣辣的金属味灼烧着。什么将她拖向海底，海水渗进她的眼睛，她像是被一块巨大的，不透光的果冻囚禁其中。 

她拼命挣扎，大口大口地呼吸 却只是让更多咸涩的海水灌进来。顷刻，她感觉像是有谁从后面抱住她，一个温柔的，抚慰的吻轻轻落在她的额头。一束淡金色的光从高处照进这密不透风的海洋，照透了澈蓝柔软的海水。

-

黑发女人半撑着身子，坐在沉寂的夜色中。她紧紧抱着大口喘气，蹙着眉的救世主，一手伸进她柔软的金发，另一手温柔地抚摸着她的肩膀。她的脸颊贴紧对方的脖颈，唇齿不停地张合着。

她一直说着那两个字，直到金发女人的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，安静地躺在她的怀里。Regina轻轻松口气，在终于舒眉的救世主脸颊上吻了吻。

“别怕……别怕，我在这。”

4、看电视

“Regina，”救世主扯住她的胳膊，“陪我看电视。”

镇长女士轻轻叹口气，跟她在沙发上坐下。“已经很晚了。”

“我知道。”对方朝她眨眨眼，摁下遥控器。

电视上的打斗眼花缭乱，Regina打个哈欠，抬头看了眼钟，

“该睡了。”

对方没做声，救世主已经枕在她大腿上，合着眼，安稳地呼吸着了。

Regina拿起一旁的枕头给她垫上，起身关了电视。她在Emma身旁坐下，看着熟睡的人笑了笑，俯身揉揉对方的金发，

“晚安。”

像片在空中晃荡着的羽毛，翩然落地。

5、吃蟹

秋风起，蟹脚痒。

Regina端出一盘黄油蟹，早就迫不及待的男孩跟在后边，闻着诱人的香味，咽了口口水。

Emma伸手拿了只蟹，使劲想扳开。徒劳无功后，她看向Henry，男孩已捧着只蟹啃得不亦乐乎，金发女人无奈地叹口气。

镇长女士轻戳慢勾又复挑，正慢条斯理地品尝着。对上救世主恳求的目光，褐色的眸中染上笑意。她接过对方手中的蟹，剥开蟹壳，白嫩的蟹肉露出来，金色的蟹黄顺着蟹脚流下，沾得十指都染成淡金色，透着浓香。

Emma一连吃了两个，白嫩的蟹肉染上蟹膏的浓香，分外美味。她抬起头，Regina正靠着椅背，轻笑着看他俩。

Emma和她对视着，没有着急移开目光，直到Regina觉得她们对视了太久，微微脸红时。她抬起了镇长女士的手，十指上还沾着蟹黄。趁着男孩不在，她吮吸住Regina的指尖，向下舔了舔她的指腹。

Regina脸颊微微发红，她抬着手，任救世主肆意妄为。

“香吗？”

Emma松开手，俯身看向她褐色的双眸，一手伸进她的黑发，和她唇齿相碾。

“你更香。”

6、早饭

当Emma醒来时，太阳已经升得很高了。她揉揉双眼，走到了厨房。

桌上热气腾腾的煎饼抹上了奶油，Regina正忙碌着早餐，日光慵懒地透过她微卷的黑发。听到响动，她转过身，

“你醒了？”

Emma一手撑着桌台，金发柔顺地披撒在肩上。她眨眨眼，将银色的小勺放进Regina手中，“喂我啦。”

镇长女士眸中带着笑意，她端起双皮奶，挖了一勺，送到对方唇边。

“好吃吗？”

冰甜柔软的感觉溢开，Emma轻轻点点头，“嗯，还要。”

Regina笑了笑，她低下头，又挖了一勺，阳光透过来，勺上的双皮奶轻轻晃了晃，窗外的小蒲公英生长在潮暖的地上，叶尖花瓣浸满了阳光。

7、圣诞节

细细的雪落在庭院，Emma朝手心呼了口热气，试着将电线丝接在一起。圣诞树上的灯亮了亮，又暗下去。

金发女人叹口气，神情有些沮丧，她扯下电线，中间一段的绝缘橡胶磨损，整截铜丝都被冰给冻住了。这时，镇长女士从屋内走出来。

“Regina，”救世主拉长音调，带了点鼻音，让人心里痒痒的，“我答应Henry要把院子弄好的。” 

Regina摘下黑色的皮手套，她没去接对方递来的电线，而是捧住她的手。温暖的热气传递过来，Emma怔了怔，朝她露出一个笑容。

“还冷吗？”

金发女人的指尖狡黠地穿过她的指缝，十指紧扣在一起，“不冷啦。”

Regina看着她，唇边流露出笑意，

“闭上眼。”

她的声音很柔和，轻轻擦过耳畔，融去了一切的寒意。一股暖流从她手中传递过来，淡淡的白光汇聚起来，飞快地从她们握着的双手向四处散开。

Emma睁开眼，漫天飞舞的细雪像无数的小冰晶，透着温暖的白光，将庭院照得宛如白昼。金发女人微微睁大双眼，惊讶地看向Regina。

镇长女士笑着伸出手，揉了揉她的脸颊，“都冻红了。”

男孩这时从屋内出来，朝她们喊道，“妈妈，你们看，雪在发光！好漂亮！”

8、赖床

今年冬天格外冷。

救世主窝在暖和的棉被，头埋在她肩里。Regina看了眼窗外正悬的冬阳和积满的雪，“该起了。”

Emma半睡半醒地嗯了声，又陷入了熟睡，她的金发撒在雪白的被子上，像缕缕日光。黑发女人起身将她的金发拢到一边。

见救世主迷迷糊糊地蹙了蹙眉，镇长女士笑了出声，伸手戳了几下她的脸颊，对方不满地咕哝几声后，拉住她的手，抱进自己怀里。

“你还得去警局。”镇长女士轻声说道，“乖，起来了。”

“不想去。”金发女人在她肩上蹭了蹭。

“我还得去市镇厅开会，你不送我了？”

Emma松开抱着她胳膊的手，揽住她的腰，紧紧缠在她身上，“你也不去，陪我。”

Regina轻笑了笑，将手搭在这家伙的背上。窗外飘起了鹅毛大雪，救世主唇边露出笑意，她紧紧抱着镇长女士，又舒服地睡了过去。

9、小吃

昏黄的路灯下，小吃摊热气腾腾，烤肉香滋滋的热气随着白烟缭绕到空中。Emma将Regina拽到小板凳上，揉了揉冻红的手，“我以前住芝加哥的时候，经常来这吃小吃。”

小摊的中国姑娘端上两碗葱油豆腐，黑发女人试着用筷子夹住一块，蘸了点辣油，香软的豆腐晃啊晃，热乎乎的。 

“这的热豆腐可好吃了，再加碗凉皮……嘶。”

Regina放下手中的筷子，站起身，凑到她面前，“没事吧？”

“没事，烫到了。”金发女人蹙起眉。

“我看看，”镇长女士指尖轻轻碰了碰她嘴角，“这都红了，痛吗？”

救世主眨了眨眼，“你亲一下就不痛了。”

Regina坐回凳子上，笑了笑，“真能闹。”

“就亲一下嘛。”

镇长女士挖了勺凉粉，送到她面前，“吃点凉粉冰一冰。”

Emma咬着唇，看着她的双眼，一句话也不说。

“好啦，”Regina凑上前，亲了亲她的唇角，“快点吃，你这家伙。”

救世主咬了口软乎乎的冰凉粉，看着她笑起来。

10、夜路

高跟鞋蹬蹬地踩在空旷的街道，Regina深夜从市镇厅走出来，有些疲倦地蹙着眉。突然被人从背后蒙住双眼，紧紧抱住，“抢劫！”

镇长女士叹口气，她转过身，救世主笑意盈盈地看着她。“都说先回家，汤给你煲好了，热热就行。” 

“我想等你嘛。”金发女人牵住她的手。

“多大了，Henry都不会这样。”镇长女士无奈地叹口气，将手上挽着的大衣披在她身上，“外面太冷了，你手都冰了，下次别再外面等，我回去给你泡杯姜茶。”

救世主蹙起眉，“啊——不想喝姜茶。”

“那你感冒怎么办呀？”

Emma笑起来，她双手抱住镇长女士的肩，整个人靠在她身上，“今晚就抱着你睡？”

Regina轻轻推了她几下，“别闹了，不行。”

“可我感冒怎么办呀，啊——啊——阿欠！”

“自己走，别瘫我身上。” 

“我好冷……”

Regina无奈地看她一眼，“行啦，回去再抱。”

“你太好了Regina！”

End、生日

“吹蜡烛吹蜡烛！！！”

蜡烛上跳跃着晕黄的光，小镇的居民们围着他们的救世主，外婆家中洋溢着快乐的气息，“Happy Birthday！！”

金发女人双手合十，温暖的烛光在眸中跳动着，她闭上眼，又很快睁开了，“这些年是我最快乐的日子。来到童话镇，遇到你们。”她看向身旁的镇长女士和男孩，温柔地笑了笑，“和Regina，Henry在一起。”

周围的镇民爆出热烈的欢呼声，镇长女士脸颊微微发烫，她轻轻碰了碰救世主的手，被对方握住。

“我不敢相信我能这么幸福，”Emma笑着看她，“我都不知道该许什么愿了，帮我许吧，Regina。”

黑发女人怔了怔，朋友们微笑地看着她们。白雪朝Regina喊道，“快许吧，Your Majesty。”

Regina回握住金发女人的手，捧在胸前，浅黄的光映照着她的侧脸，显得格外柔和“那……祝我们的救世主永远幸福。”

Emma笑起来，轻轻吻了吻她的脸颊。一旁的男孩有些咬咬唇，“Mum……我呢？”

“祝Henry，”金发女人笑着看他，“早日找到他的——”

“Emma！！！”少年涨红了脸，大家都大笑出声。他伸手去拉自己的妈妈，被Regina拦下来，镇长女士揉了揉他的脑袋，“好啦，愿许好了，吹蜡烛吧。”

Emma眸中溢满了笑意，她俯下身，周围的朋友们也快活地笑着，蜡烛吹灭了。 

Happy Birthday,Emma.

Our Savior.


End file.
